Disrupted Bonds and Corrupted Memories
by nethowin
Summary: Long-term friends are hard to come by, and when they disappear without a trace, it'll change a person; just has it changed this particular agent. One-Shot


***Although a couple names in this story are the same as the Pokemon manga, they do not relate to the manga in any way. Please don't get confused.**

****I do not own Pokemon.  
><strong>

Project Hunter

Grabbing on to the last ledge from a cliff, she pulled herself up; camouflaged by the surrounding white trees. Looking around, the only place standing out is the mountain; but it didn't feel right. The snow is in unusual places, lots of it too. She switched on the wrist device and brought it closer to her ear, "This has got to be the place...Colonel, do you read?"

An old marine answered the call with a heavy and firm tone, "Affirmative Sapphire. Did you arrive at the location?"

Looking around, there's not much to see. "Yes sir, nothing to report so far. Can you explain where exactly the base is?"

"From what we've collected, the base is right under Mt. Silver. Unfortunately we don't have the exact coordinates as to where you can enter. You will have to observe any movements and scan the area."

"Confirmed"

"We have full trust in you to complete this mission Sapphire, contact us back when you've reach the target. Over and out"

Putting away her Xtransceiver, she then looked around one more time. There's not a single trace of a base in sight, yet the form of the mountain didn't seem natural. Sapphire then gripped a Pokéball from her waist and aimed the device a short distance away. A bright flash of light appeared and created a creature that took on a form of a bird. As the light faded, the creature spread its white wings and stretched its long green body.

"Hi, Xatu" she smiled at the mystic Pokémon. "Have a nice rest?" The Pokémon gave a slight nod as it stared straight into her eyes. "We have another mission to complete. I need you to scan the area and see if you can detect anything unnatural coming from inside the mountain. This place we are looking for is supposed to be right under it." After acknowledging its partner, Xatu turned to have a look at the snow-filled mountain. It then started to stare at the landscape; Sapphire knew that it was using the psychic abilities it possessed.

Fifteen minutes has passed and Xatu is still hard at work. Suddenly it turned itself and looked straight into Sapphire's ocean blue eyes. She knew instantly that it had found something. "I'm ready" she told the Pokémon, closing her eyes. Images began flowing through her mind, some of people and Pokémon walking around, guarding certain corridors as well as rooms of a base. She tried to memorize every area she had seen, but then Sapphire noticed an image of her target. It wasn't crystal clear but she managed to make out a figure in a decently large capsule.

After most of the base has been revealed, she knew where they could enter. Just when Sapphire was about to tell the Xatu to stop, another image or rather vision entered her mind: It was a stormy night. Waves crashed around an island, smashing into rocks and smoothing out sand with every pass. On it she saw a girl running up to a very large figure of what looked like a large bird trapped and injured under a few large trees. She recognized the girl as herself, running up to the white coloured creature. The trapped bird had large cuts and bruises with blood trickling down its white fur along with the heavy rain. Before the girl reached the creature, the vision came to a halt.

Sapphire opened her eyes quickly and regained her consciousness, gasping for air. "Xatu...what was that?" Sapphire assumed that this was one of Xatu's many visions, but they never included her. "What was that injured bird, a Pokémon? It was in horrible condition." The Xatu just kept on staring straight into her eyes without any change in movement or expression; it knew something that Sapphire didn't.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She soon found a place where they could enter the base; a small hidden vent leading inside the mountain. Xatu was placed safely back into its Pokéball and Sapphire entered. The vent was small and dirty but also convenient because of the fact that both destinations were along the way.

The first destination was the security room. Even with Xatu's images, it was quite difficult to find; the base was complex and vast. Eventually Sapphire came across a small room filled with computer monitors of the base, which also looked like the room from Xatu's scan. Fortunately there was only one person in the room that looked tired, almost about to fall to sleep. Perfect. She slowly exited the vent, moved behind the lazy guard and strangled him by the neck until he was unconscious, but still breathing. She then tied him up and put him inside a nearby locker.

Looking at the monitors, she had to spot her target and its location. None of the screens seemed to be showing any signs of containment, until she manually switched cameras. There it, or rather he was; a young man laying inside a capsule just big enough for him. She couldn't recognize who he was since he's wearing some sort of white helmet covering his whole head. All he was wearing was some sort of white cargo pants, plain shirt, running shoes, and the helmet.

At this point, she remembered her task of having to call the Colonel back. Pressing the small button on the Xtransceiver, it started sending a silent signal back to headquarters. She held a hand up to her earpiece, "Colonel, you read? Sapphire here, located inside the base."

"Roger Sapphire. Did you reach the objective?"

"Yes sir, I'm in the security room."

"Excellent. The device we equipped you with must be linked into their system. All you need to do is insert the USB drive into their servers and the virus will upload immediately. They will have absolutely no control over their security systems."

She felt relieved that the system in the base will be of no use to the organization running the base. "Copy that, I will next find the target and eliminate him."

"So it's a male human I assume?"

"Yes sir, I observed the cameras here and the only found one holding room; I will provide more information at debriefing once I complete my mission."

"Copy that...And Sapphire,"

"Yes?"

"Our training can only go so far, just be careful around there. Over and out."

With the conversation done, she closed down the Xtransceiver and plugged in the device they gave her. "I'm confident in myself..." she whispered to herself.

It didn't take long for the virus to do its job; she then extracted it and placed it back into her small bag. Just to be on the safe side, she pulled out a small C4 package out and placed it behind the monitors and out of sight. It was now time to reach her target, and eliminate him.

She couldn't understand why this particular person had to be killed. Of course briefing was only on need-to-know basis since they had little time, and all they told her was that this mission was perfect for her abilities and that this 'thing' is a major threat to the region. How can one person hold so much power to be feared by people and Pokémon? It just wasn't clear to her.

Entering the vent once more, Sapphire continued her search for the target; the boy in holding. The base wasn't as full of people like Sapphire thought it would be on a late evening. Perhaps this organization didn't have much support. Either that or there's more guards elsewhere.

Most of the rooms that she had passed by were mostly cargo rooms and labs, but at last she found the confined hold. It was a small white painted room with monitors fixed on the wall and one door but no windows. Sapphire thought is looked like a really clean white jail cell but with no bars; just a door that looked like it was air locked. Three people are present in the lab; one person in a dark coloured uniform, another wearing a white lab coat, and her target inside the capsule. The capsule was placed horizontally at waist height, with a 180 degree see-through window covering the subject.

The person that looked like a scientist was busy inputting data into the computer until the guard spoke up while looking nervously at the unconscious boy. With slight fear in his voice he asked the other person, "Are you sure this person holds some sort of power that the commander wants? He looks harmless to me."

"That is correct, not on the harmless part though. He possesses the ability to change form into any Pokémon at will. After the form change, he can use any move that Pokémon naturally learns too. If I were you, I wouldn't go near him since he can just attack at any time." The scientist turned to see his reaction with a grin.

The guard backed off in fear immediately after hearing his statement, almost colliding with the scientist. "R-really? I-I thought he was sleeping...or something!"

The scientist couldn't stop laughing at the naive guard, nearly losing his balance. "Ha, you fool. He wouldn't just be laying there at his own free will now would he?"

Instantly feeling frustrated, the guard stomped loudly out the door. The scientist soon followed as he was done for the day but before leaving, he closed and secured the door.

Sapphire quietly opened the vent and slowly exited the ceiling. Walking over to the air tight capsule, she thought he looked familiar but couldn't recall her memories as to who he was. "A person that could change into any form of Pokémon at will..." she whispered to herself. Remembering her mission, she moved over to the computer monitors and began examining information regarding this person. This is what one recent entry had contained:

:::::

_Project Hunter_

_Age: 17__ / Gender: Male / Height: 5'10'' / Weight: 160 lbs_

_Lead Examiner: Dr. Tex_

_ Last Entry At: Today, 6 minutes ago_

_ Comments: The memory deletion process is successful. We have removed any unnecessary memories and kept all speech, reading,_

_motor functions, etc. just like we have been ordered to do. The subject's way of thinking is the same but memories_

_of past people and locations are lost forever._

:::::

She couldn't believe what they had done to this person. What has he done to other people to be considered a threat? Perhaps the leader of this organization wants his abilities; was it even possible? His identity still wasn't clear but she thought they've encountered in the past.

Curiosity got the best of her as she moved closer to the capsule and slowly slid open the glass window. Who exactly is this person? If she could remove the helmet, then maybe she could identify him. She then agreed with herself: Remove the helmet then put it back on; besides, he's completely unconscious.0

Reaching out to the helmet, she held onto it with a firm grip. Slowly and carefully she unlocked it and started to remove it until suddenly the helmet released some pressurized air that made her jump. Regaining her confidence, she continued.

Once the helmet was fully removed, her breath was taken away from her. She couldn't believe her eyes as her heart started racing. "No...It can't be..." She held up a hand to her mouth and took a step back, dropping the helmet in shock. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as she looked carefully at the boy who she now knew as her friend from years ago. Sapphire realized that when he went missing, this is where he was all along, but different. His skin was pale and he no longer had night sky black hair but pure, silver hair. What exactly have they done to him?

"But...How? You had this ability all this time? You...Never shown or told anyone, not even me?" Her voice was turning weak and tears were now flowing down her face as she closed her eyes, trying to remember the last time she saw him. Sapphire reached for the silenced pistol on her waist but didn't remove the weapon. Remembering her mission, she had to kill the boy she cared so much about. "I-I...Can't" she whispered to herself, letting go of the weapon.

Memories began filling Sapphire's mind of the boy she was really close to before he went missing; joyful memories of them 11 years ago. Sapphire knew the boy's name as Silver, Silver Hunter. Both of them were best friends as they always played games, told stories, and loved Pokémon.

He slowly opened his eyes for what seemed to be the first time in his life. Blurry sight at first but began to blink naturally, focusing his eyes on the figure standing over the capsule. He saw a girl wearing all white. Her face looked very feminine, with sky blue eyes, and a mix of brown and blonde hair which danced around when she moved.

Beautiful. That was the first word that came to his mind. He believed that she was the most beautiful person in existence, but he was wondering why she was crying. Reaching his arm out to her, he gently wiped away some of the tears from her face.

Reality hit Sapphire as she quickly opened her eyes when Silver's hand made contact. He's awake, and looking straight into her eyes with a worried expression. "Why are you crying? Are you ok?" He said almost silently. She couldn't help but smile at him because he wasn't aware of his surroundings and current situation.

Sapphire remained speechless while her mind went blank. She's extremely happy to find her lost friend but incredibly heartbreaking at the same time because of her mission. She can't bring herself to kill a friend from long ago; it just wasn't possible for her. Confused, she placed a hand onto his and said, "I've finally found you..."

"You found me? I believe this is the first time we've met. I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is...is..." Silver's voice sounded weak yet soft when he spoke. He turned away quietly as he tried to find an answer about his identity, but found nothing. "I'm sorry; I can't remember who I am. Where am I? Are you my mother?"

She lightly laughed at his question as he slowly removed his hand from her grasp and sat up. "No, I'm not..." Looking straight into his eyes she said, "You must listen to me carefully as we don't have much time. I can tell you everything you want to know but we must leave this place."

He moved his body around to the side of the capsule, "Why, are we in trouble?"

Sapphire rubbed the side of her eyes, removing the tears; trying to stop feeling emotional. "Yes, we are. You are being held as an experiment in this place and I've come to get you but we need to move fast. Please, you have to trust me on this. Can you walk?"

It was like everything was new to Silver, but he found it oddly natural. He examined his body and quickly got familiar with every muscle and nerve; it was quite easy for him. "I think so..." He tried standing up but his legs gave way; Sapphire caught him before crashing to the floor. He couldn't understand why he was so weak; only believing it was because he was just born not too long ago. Feeling embarrassed, "Um, thank you. You might have to help me walk until I get used to it."

"Alright, take it slow and learn. Just keep in mind the hostile territory that we are in." She softly said.

"I will." Her voice sounded lovely, like a mother talking to her young child. He felt safe in her arms, like nothing could harm him. The next feeling he experienced was love; she was the first person he looked at and instantly loved her for that reason.

Sapphire started thinking into the future about how the Colonel would react when told that she couldn't kill a friend. The Colonel would probably strip her current rank and get punished for disobeying direct orders, but she didn't feel worried about the idea because he led her to a lost friend. It was time to leave and distraction would work perfectly, so she pulled out the Xtransceiver and prepared the C4 to detonate.

"Brace yourself..." she told Silver and pushed the button. It resulted in a loud explosion that lightly shook the environment around them, causing an alarm to sound immediately after. She knew the Colonel won't be able to see what's happening inside the base. "C'mon, let's go"

Silver nodded but looked shaken up and scared caused by the blast. Walking up to the door, Sapphire brought out a small flat device from her pack and stuck it where the lock was. A quiet 'pop' later and the door was without a lock. Checking to make sure the hallway was clear, she began leading Silver away from the confinement room at a steady pace. The best place to exit the base was at the small runway a few corridors down. She would have to hijack one of the small jets she saw earlier to get out fast.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They made their way past the occasional guards alongside Pokémon rushing toward the confinement room by hiding behind supply crates and inside other rooms. "Ok, almost there...It's clear, let's g-" she was interrupted as Silver pulled her hand and started running.

"Look! I can go faster!" Silver was extremely proud of himself briefly but looking back, he examined Sapphire's expression which he took as mad. Instantly looking down and feeling guilty, he slowed down for her to continue leading.

They reached a control room which Sapphire assumed it had the controls to open it an exit to the outside world; luckily there were no one in the area. Sapphire let go of his hand and began searching around for any controls to open a path.

Silver looked around in amazement as he walked closer to the window. Outside of the room he saw a long stretch of road leading straight into a wall on the other side. Various machines stationed aside the road occupied the huge hanger; they possessed long metal arms on both sides and metal circular holes hanging from them. Continuing to look around the room, an image caught his attention which displayed on a computer monitor. Walking closer to the device, he began examining its contents. The screen contained a picture of a large white bird. "Lugia...The diving Pokémon... And guardian of the seas" he read quietly to himself.

"Got it." A loud cautionary alarm began to sound while the wall on the other side of the runway started moving sideways, revealing a night sky. Sapphire quickly moved for the door but stopped and turned to the boy examining a computer. "Silver, come on!"

"Huh? Oh, coming." He started to run towards Sapphire as she ran outside the room and towards the unusual machines. He finally realized what she had said, wondering why she called him Silver. Did she know him before he woke up? Or was it a name she came up with for the time being? With tons of questions and no answers, he had gotten confused but it was soon lost as they approached the interesting machines.

"Alright," she pointed behind the machine and told him "From the looks, there's a control room just back there. I need you to look inside that room and see if you can find a button to release the wheels from the ground locks. I'm going to see if I can unlock the security system for this jet."

"Um, ok." Uncertain of himself, Silver went around the so called 'jet' and entered a small room. There were so many flashing lights and buttons. "How am I supposed to find something I know nothing about?" he said to himself, frowning. "This is going to take forever."

While Silver was busy finding the lock mechanism, Sapphire opened a semi-hidden panel containing a number pad and a small electric screen which had the phrase: 'Enter Password'. Pulling out her Xtransceiver, she connected the device to the number pad, and began decoding.

But suddenly same alarm from the giant door sounded again followed by a dark and mysterious laughter. "You agents are predictable." The giant doors began to close, only to create darkness at the end of the runway.

His voice was deep, and loud. Turning to see the origin of the voice, her heart started beating faster as she saw five guards, an Espeon, and a tall man letting out light laughs wearing a black lab coat with one vertical blue line crossing his chest. He looked to be in his forties, with black hair and a twisted look on his face. They had a full view of her and the plane she was next to but didn't seem to spot anyone else. They probably knew her next plan of action, being a good distance away but not far enough for Sapphire to see the grin on the man's face.

"I'm surprised that you managed to come this far, but sadly your pathetic plan has come to an end," raising a small Pokéball up, he said "Let me introduce myself. My name is Blake and I am in charge of this experiment. The boy has great powers that must be controlled...Now if you will, hand him over and I might consider a quick execution."

Sapphire let her instinct take over; reaching for Xatu's Pokéball but her hand was forced to stop. She suddenly felt a slight pain in her whole arm, looking at it she noticed it was lightly glowing blue. Sapphire tried to pull her hand back but it was no use, she was no longer in control.

Blake was now shaking his head, "Now now, we shall have none of that. Be a good girl and don't try anything," he warned, taking a couple steps forward. "Tell me where my little project went."

Sapphire didn't say a word; she just stood still, in hope that Silver at least hid somewhere safe and won't get involved.

After getting no response, his anger started rising. "We are all good at something, but with me...Patience isn't one of those things. Espeon, please make her feel more comfortable." The sun Pokémon knew his command instantly and with the same blue glow, Sapphire's whole body lifted into the air with her arms and legs spread apart.

Sapphire now felt pain all over her body as she was now floating above the ground. Closing her eyes and clenching her teeth, she made small moans of pain; it was almost too much for her to take.

"It doesn't matter if you cooperate or not. In the end, I will get what I want. We **will** find him in due time." Blake sighed from the silent girl, now walking toward the group of guards. "Well that's too bad. I was hoping you would at least say something." He pulled up the Pokéball in his hand, pressed the button to enlarge the device, and tossed it forward causing a white light that materialized into a Houndoom. The fire Pokémon stood by his side growling at its next victim.

Sapphire struggled to open her eyes, believing that it will be the last time to do so.

Blake raised his arm and pointed at Sapphire, "And now...It will be my pleasure to depart you from this world!"

'_Please Silver...Leave this place and take care of yourself. Live your life to the fullest. You deserve it,' _Sapphire went teary as she recalled the memory from not too long ago; the discovery of Silver. _'I can leave my life knowing I am finally at peace since I found you.'_

And with her final goodbye, Blake shouted the command, "Houndoom, flamethrower!"

"I will not allow it!" The yell filled the large room as Silver sprinted around the plane as fast as he could, executing a powerful jump towards Sapphire who was high above the ground. Immediately, Silver's body let out an extremely bright white light causing everyone in the room to shield their eyes. Silver was traveling fast enough in his new form to slide his feet on the floor coming to a stop, catching Sapphire on his long neck. He reacted quickly and created a giant green sphere around him just before the flamethrower attack landed.

Sapphire's pain immediately left her as she opened her eyes, expecting to see flames all around her body but only found them being scattered around a shield. She found herself atop a soft white neck, a good distance above the ground. Looking around, she saw giant white wings on each side of the creature that were stretched out, blue plates sticking out his back, and a long tail with two blades coming out of each side. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, "A Lugia?"

After the flame cleared up, Blake let out a dark laugh as he realized what was in front of him, "Very impressive, transforming so quickly. I thought you might have left the party already, but now that you're here, you saved me the trouble of searching. And it looks like you care for this young lady." Blake narrowed his eyes to both of them, "Your power must be controlled in the hands of people who know how."

Silver, now Lugia let out a loud intimidating cry; making Sapphire realize that she heard a similar cry near the ocean.

Sapphire tried her best to overcome the turn of events and finally found the courage to speak. "We have to find a way out of here and fast." she quietly told him. Silver turned his head, looking at her with one eye and gave a slight nod. Knowing exactly what to do, he lifted his head and began forming a concentrated air current near his mouth which grew by the second.

Blake took a step back in concern while his guards started moving slowly toward the hallway. "Espeon, use psy-" He was suddenly cut off as the Lugia aimed the condensed air toward them. A couple guards couldn't find the courage to stay so they ran deeper into the base as fast as they could.

Seconds had passed as the charge escaped Silver's mouth and hit the ceiling directly above Blake and his team. Sapphire was amazed at the power of the beam as it traveled. She could just think of it as a lightly white coloured beam which had tremendous force at a large radius.

Broken metal, along with snow fell directly above them causing Blake and what guards he had left to become trapped in the debris.

Again, Silver charged the same energy in his mouth immediately after the last then turned around and took aim at the ceiling a safe distance away.

Sapphire took one last look towards the smoke where Blake and his team were but saw no one but debris; which was a relief for her.

The charged beam escaped Silver's mouth and traveled in mere milliseconds. It was strong enough to blast a hole through the ceiling, big enough for him to get through. A beautiful night sky was revealed, full of bright stars and a moon that shone brightly like one immense guiding light. Silver glanced outside for the first time and was taken away by the sight. Such beauty.

Wanting to get a better view, he extended his wings once more and started using them for the first time. The newly formed Lugia was surprised that one flap of his wings caused him to lift off the ground.

Sapphire felt uncertain of Silver since he just transformed into a legendary Pokémon. "Take it easy," she told him, softly rubbing his neck for assurance. "Just relax and learn your new form before you attempt something you never done before." Silver acknowledged the girl on his back and began to familiarize himself with his body, checking every part that was crucial to him. He decided he was ready.

It was a bit tricky for the Lugia to fly inside the base. It was small and cramped. He realized he would have to be quick and precise to make it through the mountain and outside. Silver let himself land on the ground and with readied his body for the precise flight. Extending his wings and lowering himself; Silver made a big leap towards the hole.

Suddenly, Sapphire heard something swirling in the air behind her. She looked back and saw a small, flat device spinning rapidly towards them from an angle where Blake and his group were. Before she could alert Silver, the device attached itself on the right side of Lugia's back and injected several needles inside of him. Instantly after the needles made their way inside his body, a large voltage caused Silver to let out a loud cry of pain and Sapphire to claw into his neck.

The shock and the needles were too much for Silver to handle which in turn made him feel like his body was massively heavy, causing gravity to take over. The force from his jump made his body and Sapphire through the hole but his tail made its way painfully through metal shards and broken glass. Silver couldn't help but cry out in extreme pain which came out as loud screeching, echoing throughout the mountain.

Both Silver and Sapphire managed to barely make it outside the base. Silver landed on his left side with his head and tail facing up the mountain, with Sapphire lying on the snow near his stomach. His body felt incredibly weak and cold, barely hanging onto consciousness. He opened one eye, struggling to move his head slightly in search for Sapphire only to find her still beside one of his wings. He felt he needed to keep her safe; she injured and barely breathing.

Unexpectedly, Silver started to slowly slide backwards toward the bottom. Unable to look behind, he managed to slide Sapphire onto the inside of his left wing, off the snow and ice. With the strength he had left, he covered her with his right wing; protecting her from any harm.

They began to gain a massive increase in speed, sliding down on sharp ice and breaking small, several trees with his body. Silver felt like his back was being torn off; the pain was too much. Trees hitting him at high speed and the occasional fall from small cliffs made him slowly lose consciousness. 'As long as she is safe, I do not care what happens to me' he thought to himself.

Just when Silver was about to lose himself near the bottom of the mountain, a few medium sized trees caused him to slow down and much larger ones to make him come to a complete stop. By now, he felt too weak to open his eyes or move his body, but feeling movement under his wing made him feel relieved that she's ok.

Sapphire slowly regained consciousness, opening her eyes to examining her situation. She found herself confused as she gently crawled out of the big, white wings and began taking a few steps in the snow, tripping a few times. It was hard to see in the darkness of night but she managed to notice a large trail of snow coming down the mountain with several broken trees along the way.

She let out a light gasp, running up to Silver's face in worry. "Silver, please tell me you're ok! Silver!" The legendary Pokémon made a quiet wail in an attempt to speak but made no attempt in opening his eyes or moving. "You kept me safe..." Softly stroking the top of his head, she knelt down beside him. "Thank you..."

Tears began to drop from her eyes, knowing the sacrifice that he made. 'We have to leave this place,' thinking to herself. Remembering the flat device that had struck him earlier, she got up and rushed to where it was placed. Carefully climbing up onto his back, she noticed it was missing. 'It must have fallen off during the slide down' she thought to herself. Examining where it used to be, she looked further down his back for it but only found sadness at the sight in front her. Feeling a loss for air, Sapphire saw small strips of flesh ripped off along with masses of blood on Silver's back mixed with dark red snow on his fur and around the blue plates.

Sapphire was now holding her mouth and crying from the sight. She looked around for any more damage, only founding his tail with the same result; covered with blood and snow. Silver was now breathing lightly and slowly from all the lost blood. With the amount of damage Silver had taken, she knew he needed immediate medical attention.

Dropping down, she grabbed Xatu's Pokéball and released the Pokémon within. Xatu immediately looked at the weak Lugia in front of him, and then back at Sapphire. She suddenly heard people as well as Pokémon sounds coming down the trail from the fall, immediately taking it as a search party. Talking quickly, "Xatu, I need you to use teleport to transport Lugia and I as far away as possible from this place." Xatu dropped its head in disappointment, "I know you haven't tried teleporting more than one person but I need you to try. Please, for me."

The sounds were now getting closer, along with appearing lights a short distance away. Xatu moved towards Silver's head and began to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Sapphire also moved in the middle of Silver and Xatu, placing one hand on the legendary Pokémon, and the other on Xatu's wing. Closing her eyes, "You can do it Xatu. I believe in you."

A few moments later, all three of them were gone in a flash. Sapphire opened her eyes immediately after teleporting but found herself and the now unconscious Lugia beside her freefalling toward the ground, which was getting closer by the second. Panicking, she started screaming for her life at the sight of a large lake below her, surrounded by trees increasing in size. A couple seconds later, Xatu managed to fly toward her and catch on to both of her arms with its claws.

Sapphire opened her eyes, realizing that she was no longer falling as rain pounded down on Xatu and herself. Looking down, she saw a now unconscious Silver continuing his fall towards the lake. She screamed out to him in hope for any movement, but no reaction from the Lugia.

"Xatu, we have to help h-" she suddenly gasped and became quiet as she witnessed the Diving Pokémon crash back first into the lake, creating a massive splash against the water.

Xatu was trying its hardest to keep himself and Sapphire airborne but it wasn't experienced with flying in a rainstorm. They slowly made their way toward the grass beside the lake, having Sapphire land on the ground first then Xatu shortly after. She immediately ran toward the water and called out for Silver but didn't receive any response.

It was difficult for her to spot anything out on the surface, just heavy rain and dark clouds surrounded them. Suddenly, a big snake looking creature appeared from the water. She knew the Pokémon as Gyarados, but this one looked different from the rest. It had a dark red colour, not normal from a regular blue one.

She immediately moved back, intimidated and frightened by the large Pokémon. The Gyarados let out a loud cry and looked in Sapphire's direction, clearly upset. "Gyarados, I'm not going to harm you, please don't be angry with me!"

Two more blue Gyarados' appeared moments after and took their place near the red one, also looking towards Sapphire and Xatu. Sapphire knew she was in trouble, but a large wave caught her by surprise. Acting quickly, "Xatu, confusion!" The mystic Pokémon raised its wings and made the wave glow with a surrounding blue colour stopping it before making contact.

Another Gyarados suddenly appeared out of the wave which caught Sapphire off guard. They were instantly hit with a powerful jet of water from its mouth, causing Sapphire and Xatu to get caught inside the hydro pump. She hit her back hard against the bottom of a tree, causing her to lose her breath and take in water.

Sapphire hoped that Silver was alive as she slowly lost herself.


End file.
